


In the Moonlight

by Inquisitor_Adrian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Astral Projection, Barebacking, Body Horror, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Vore, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Muscle Jealousy, Nudity, Oral Vore, Possession, Power Bottoming, Regret, Rimjobs, Shame, Size Difference, Spit Kink, body swap sex, shared body, unintentional possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_Adrian/pseuds/Inquisitor_Adrian
Summary: All Inquisitor Trevelyan ever wanted was to have someone know him from the inside out.Alternative kink fiction with psychological undertones.Proceed with caution.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	1. Not Himself

It was a cold night in Haven. The windswept snow weaved across the night sky above the shrill hollering and cheering of the warmly glowing tavern below. The mood was electrifying that night and many were celebrating the recruitment of the templars into the Inquisition, an action that bode good fortune twofold. The Mage-Templar war was effectively retarded in one day and the Inquisition had the means to seal the Breach. 

Despite the festivities, the Herald of Andraste found himself retreating from the cheers of drunken patrons and giggling girls. Having never been a celebrant himself, being raised as what his mother called “the perfect chantry boy”, he found the revelry to be overall exhausting. He had snuck out during a bar-wide chorus of some well known Ferelden song and had found his way just north of the tavern. He sat in the snow, against the wooden wall of a cabin and let out a long breath. He watched as steam came from his mouth in the cold air and repeated his action in what was some simple and childish enjoyment of it. He sucked in air and blew over and over again. He tilted his head up, staring deeply into the black sky dotted by stars and snowflakes and blew stronger than before, causing an unseen ripple in the falling snow.

“Dragon,” came a voice from beside him. Adrian jumped and turned to see the cloaked figure of a thin elven man. It was Solas. “That is what you are pretending to be, yes? A dragon.”

Adrian let a small grin pull at his lips despite the feeling of a cold embarrassment growing in the pit of his stomach. “Sorry,” he said, “Just trying to have a bit of fun.”

“Most humans consider drinking and singing to be more fun that blowing wind into the sky.”

“Well...” he was right. He just felt like he needed space but he wasn’t quite sure what for. He had these inexplicable moments where he felt as though he needed to think and figure out something unknowable. He didn’t know how to explain it. It must’ve been a stress thing. Hard to say. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this mark. The one from Andraste.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Solas’s ears flick with interest. “Anything specific?”

“I’m not sure. I think I just sometimes find it hard to wrap my head around it. It was only a few weeks ago that I got it. A magical scar on my hand that closes holes in the fade, opens holes into the fade and can speed and slow time.”

“Yes, it is a rather powerful boon... I have studied similar blessings throughout history. It was used for more than just the veil-related. For instance, one could essentially reverse curses, banish spirits and dwell.”

“Dwell?” Adrian asked. “What do you mean dwell?” 

“Dwelling isn’t much different from dreaming like I do. It involves relaxing your body and mind and using the mark to leave your body behind and explore the world around you in a layer between reality and the fade.”

“How does someone do that?” He asked, staring down at the lightly glowing scar. He had never known it could do that. He always wondered how Solas knew so much about seemingly everything, but before he could ask, Solas responded.

“It’s rather simple. Go to a safe place, likely your bedroom, meditate on the feeling of the world around you and then let it go. Allow yourself to feel like you are rising up and away. That is what I do, anyway.”

—*—

Adrian closed the heavy door behind him. He crossed his room, discarding his clothes on the way to his bed. The tile felt cold under his feet, almost freezing. He crawled into his bed, warmed by a coal pan. He put out the lights though he did not recline; instead, he sat against the bed post and let out a long breath and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he popped an eye open and looked around. No luck. 

It must’ve been at least thirty minutes of meditating like that before he huffed a sigh of frustration and opened his eyes. He laid his head back on the headboard. Andraste must’ve been mistaken in giving him this mark. Clearly it was meant for a mage and he was a soldier, trained with swords and shields, not arcane arts and changing and mystical understanding of the occult or whatever. He gazed down at the scar on his hand, and slowly, brought his other hand to it, feeling it. He had tried on few occasions to probe the divet and found it otherwise uncomfortable though not painful. His finger felt a strange static feeling caressing his skin as it explored. 

His finger had just prodded the base of the scar when a flash of light bolted through his prying finger and up his arm. A sudden rush struck him upwards out of bed and into the ceiling. He hung suspended into the air, kicking and flailing uselessly. Had he been the one who had done that? Could his mark make him fly? Eventually, he managed turning away from the ceiling and looked down in mixed excitement and terror at the sight of himself lying below him on the bed, snoring softly and laying rather uncomfortably, as if he fell asleep in the position he left his body in. He stared more and willed himself to come down and set his feet upon ground once again. He had done it. He was “dwelling”. He smiled and the feeling of excitement doubled and he cheered, jumping up and not coming down. He soared upwards through the ceiling and into the sky. He had done it! Whizzing through the night sky, he imagined that he was an eagle, staring down at Haven and taking in every angle he had never seen while bound to his body. He flew to where Solas was and was overjoyed to find him there. “Solas!” He cried landing near the startled elf, “I did it!” 

“So you did,” Solas said amusedly, eyes flicking down Adrian’s legs. Adrian looked down and saw his own cock and balls hanging out for all, Solas specifically, to see. He yelped and covered himself in shame. Solas laughed and looked away, “Do not worry. Only those close to spirits or experienced with them could see you in this state. I would assume that would just be me tonight... and you, if anyone else started dwelling.”

“I did not notice that I had left my clothing behind. I apologize.”

“Do not worry about it, Herald. Clothing is mundane material. Your spirit only wears what you were born with, namely your skin.” Adrian said nothing, and instead willed himself to become airborne again. “Take this time to enjoy this feeling but don’t go far. It would be a very bad idea for your spirit to get lost and your body to stay comatose before we closed the breach.”

“Understood,” Adrian said launching off. It really was an amazing feeling of freedom, flying. He found himself soaring across the frozen lake, and in it as well. It seemed that between reality and the fade, there was no cold. No warmth either but that was less of a concern anyway. He emerged from the frozen waters and sighed. A smile pulled at his lips. He really did it. He had spent the last month fumbling with the mark, carried only by Solas and his ever useful instructions on how to use it. He had taught Adrian how to dwell, it was true, but he did it by himself and that, above anything was worth the glowing feeling in his heart. He thought that it may have even been enough reason to join the tavern in their singing and cheering. He rose from the water and began to drift back towards Haven when he noticed two figures sitting by the lakeshore. From where he was, he could see a rather small man and an incredibly large one. He zoomed forward, instinctively covering his manhood despite knowing none outside Solas could see. He landed next to Iron Bull and saw the other mercenary. Adrian couldn’t remember his name but he recognized him as the man who approached the Inquisition to offer Bull’s company’s services. He also remembered that he was from Tevinter. 

Bull laughed and it made Adrian jump. “That’s it?” He said between bursts, “That’s what you came here for? Haha!” Beside him, the smaller man flicked his eyebrow up and pulled his lips into a thin line in clear annoyance. “I’m sorry, Krem,” Bull said with a wide smile. That was his name, Adrian thought. Krem De La Krem he heard Bull say once. “I thought you were telling me that someone knew about you and was causing a problem. I was ready to crush someone’s fucking skull.”

“No,” Krem said. “Only the Chargers know and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Got it.”

“Though if you need my help binding *your* big pillowy man bosoms, I’ve got your back chief.”

“Yeah yeah. Does that hurt by the way? I like the looks I get with my chest out but I’ll admit I’m freezing my tits off.” Adrian was confused for a second. Why would Krem bind his chest unless... his thoughts trailed off. He floated closer to Krem and slowly began to notice the shape of his jaw. It was rather feminine for a man. It hit him like a brick. Krem was born a woman. It took him until now to notice the false lowness of his voice. Krem was born a woman, he thought again.

Krem laughed, “No, but yours definitely would.”

“You can laugh, but I’ve spent twenty years on these bad boys,” Bull said, bouncing his huge pecs and smiling at Krem. 

Maker, Adrian thought. He felt a twitch around his pelvic region. He looked down and was astonished that he could have an erection in this state.

Krem tossed some snow at him and told him to stop. “We’ll need to bind your fat head too,” he laughed.

Adrian smiled. It was nice to see their banter. They were so friendly with each other. If it was true, if Krem really did become a man, he wondered what Bull thought of gay men. Adrian was, if not obvious by the phallus growing between his legs for Bull, was gay. In the Free Marches, sexuality seemed to not matter much, not as much as Ferelden anyway. As a noble in a family very closely related to the chantry, however, he struggled with it. He had never told anyone. There was a bodyguard who was assigned as a retainer to Adrian at some ball in Ostwick. He was an elven mercenary with a tall, lean fit build. Brown hair, brown eyes, nice face. He still couldn’t remember how it happened but the guard and Adrian had their dicks in each other’s mouths by night’s end. He had continued to be retained by this man, being taken to “private meetings to discuss security” which involved Adrian’s much more muscular body being fucked by the elf’s thinner one. He had felt himself falling in love with the elf when, during a raid of the coast of Ostwick, he lost his life to privateers. It had broken Adrian though nobody knew why a guard’s death hit him so hard. He couldn’t tell anyone. Instead, he withdrew from everyone. Speaking only to the Maker who, Adrian had to admit, was not great conversation. But here he saw Iron Bull sitting next to someone who didn’t fit the mold either. Would Iron Bull accept him, he wondered. He imagined how nice it would be to have a friend who knew him inside and out.

“So that’s it? You like that singer girl?”

“Yes.”

“Then go say hi, Krem. Tell her you like her singing and just take it from there.”

“Fine.”

There was shifting and Krem left. Iron Bull sat, watching him go, a light smile on his face. He then sighed and raised himself to his feet and rounded the lake, arriving and sitting on the end of the second dock overlooking the lake, across the waters from Haven. Adrian followed him, gliding lazily alongside him. He too rested on the dock. 

It was pathetic, he thought. This was the closest he had been to someone in years and yet it felt so right. It was a very comfortable feeling.

He had to wonder what was going through Bull’s mind. He would have to ask Solas if the mark can enable him to read minds. He wouldn’t try tonight on his own. Too much could go wrong. 

He let his eyes drift across Bull’s chest. His pectorals were massive. Maker, they were swollen lumps of muscle so perfectly contoured and while he couldn’t feel it while dwelling, he knew that it had to radiate an unbelievably wonderful heat. He looked at his arms, proportionally huge and felt a mix of crazed arousal and jealousy. Adrian was by no means small, having trained as a warrior his entire life but next to Bull, he was so little. He would kill to have a body like that. As he thought about it though, he found the thought of his head on a body like that to be weird and he laughed it off. He had a nice body. He had to accept his size.

He raised his hand and caressed Bull’s arm. He had thus far phased through any surface, so he was reasonably sure he wouldn’t disturb Bull. He snapped his hand back when Bull scratched the skin in the spot he had touched. Surely he couldn’t have felt that. To test, he did it again, more forceful this time. He poked Bull in his forearm and immediately Bull raised it and looked at it as if looking for a bug crawling on him. Why was he able to feel this? Adrian had hoped, in some dark part of his mind, to caress Bull’s chest. He hated himself for wanting to molest the giant man but he also hated that now it was no longer an option. He raised his hand in front of Bull’s eye and shook it. He couldn’t see him. Adrian relaxed but immediately perked back up when his scar flashed a violent purple in the moment it came near his face. He pulled it back and gazed into the scar. The light faded and only returned once his hand drew in front of Bull’s face. It glowed so brightly, it was strange to see Bull ignore it. 

What happened next was immediate. Bull shifted and his lips made contact with Adrian’s finger which the blazing purple light bounced through and spread throughout Bull. He froze, eye shut, head nodded and mouth open. Adrian’s heart felt like it exploded in fear and he leaned forward and launched away across the lake. 

He slowed and stopped against his will. Some sort of force was dragging him back by his feet. He turned and saw himself drawing closer to the dazed giant and flailed and strained to escape. He didn’t want Iron Bull to wake up and see him naked and flying or whatever would happen in the coming seconds. He cried out and cursed, clawing fruitlessly at the air. 

A warm feeling wrapped around his toes and he looked back in terror to see them entering Bull’s gaped mouth. His feet then entered and he watched as they squeezed and shrank just enough to be swallowed into the gullet of the qunari. He grabbed at the ground, trying and failing to grip anything. He looked down and saw Bull’s feet and calves spasming and in a brief instant, he realized that the only parts that were moving were the same parts already within Bull’s wet mouth. Bull’s thighs began to flex and strain too and when Adrian looked back, he saw his thighs pushing and squeezing their way past his lips. 

He watched in mixed terror and confused arousal as his plump ass cheeks pressed against Bull’s nose and spread across his face and Adrian’s balls dragged across Bull’s stubbled chin. Both sides of his nether region wiggled and popped in, his hardening cock following quickly behind, disappearing into his mouth. He gave a quick glance down to confirm his already confirmed theory and he saw bulging and tremoring between Bull’s tree trunk like thighs. His abdomen and chest slid in causing what he could only imagine was a pec dance from hell for Bull. 

He spun, now facing skyward and grabbed the qunari’s horns and was momentarily relieved to find that he had stopped the devouring of his body. He shook, scared and confused as to what was happening. Was he about to die? He could no longer feel the parts of him that were absorbed. He angled himself and considered his options. He tried to pull him self out and used every ounce of muscle that remained outside of Bull. Slowly, inches by inches, he began to re-emerge from Bull’s mouth, Adrian’s own pecs popping from within his mouth and his abdomen followed shortly after. As he looked down, he noticed that Bull’s boulder sized chest had stopped spasming. That was it. He had to grab onto Bull physically to drag himself out. Nothing else was able to be grabbed. He was then far enough out that only his legs remained. He groaned at the feeling of his cock and asshole brushing against the wet lining of his lips. He now had only to push against Bull’s face to freedom, but when he removed a hand from his horn, he slipped with an agonizing heaviness back into Bull. His ass, balls, cock and now his right arm jammed against his chest sank immediately into his mouth and the force pried his other hand from the horn and with a cry to the Maker, Adrian slipped entirely into the Iron Bull. 

Adrian was completely enveloped in a wet, warm darkness. The corners of whatever he was encased in tremored and shook him violently. He heard Iron Bull groaning and hyperventilating. Maker, he thought, he was trapped inside the Iron Bull. In an instant, his fetal positioned body was pulled to its extremities, stretching out his arms and legs as far as they would go and even further. He cried out as his limbs stretched. He opened his eyes, barely seeing through the darkness. He saw his left arm squirming. He also saw what looked like a translucent outline of what could only have been Bull’s left arm, dwarfing his own with its girth. His fingers stretched and his forearm flexed and began to grow like something was being pumped into it, each muscle quivering furiously. Slowly his arm grew to the same size as the outline of Bull’s arm. He felt his skin connect with the outline and fuse with it. He looked down to see his feet growing about twice their size to fill out the qunari’s. His thighs pulsed with an intense warmness and reshaped. 

Some feeling other than fear struck his heart as he watched his testicles swell, beaded with sweat and inflating to the size of a fist, the other one following suit. His cock sprung forward and he moaned as it pushed itself into something like a fleshy slot where Iron Bull’s own cock was. He felt his dick struggle to grow and fill the outline. It vibrated and pulsed, shaking in the inside of the other man’s phallus. He felt it fill and connect. 

He watched as his abdomen started fading from view under a growing layer of blubber that jiggled and blew in size, pushing outward until it too fused. His vision began to be blocked by his own pecs, swelling excitedly to fill in their outline, bouncing in a manner not unlike Bull’s at the lakeshore.

Adrian screamed in whatever sort of emotion he was discovering and found his throat contracting and his voice deepening. His face tickled and was being reshaped into Bull’s own angled jaw. A stretching feeling sprouted from his temples and he knew without looking that he was filling out Iron Bull’s horns. 

He heard a pop and opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He leaned forward off the dock and puked into the snow. He was dazed and disoriented and his left eye was dark. He reached up to feel it and found a thick muscular arm doing so instead of his own. He gasped and looked down to see an unbelievably muscular gray body attached to him. He crawled forward to the water and peered in and gaped at the shocked face of none other than Iron Bull reflected back at him. He had never seen Bull make a face like that. He also had never seen Bull with eyes like that. Instead of his brown eyes, he saw a light green with a browned center. It was Bull’s face but Adrian’s eyes. He slowly brought his massive hand up and caressed his new cheekbones, tracing a finger along the sharp jawline.

How did this happen?

He leaned back against the dock railing, dumbstruck. His eye lowered and he saw two lumps of muscle just under him and his heart raced. He raised arms that did not belong to him and slowly traced a finger across the muscle. He grabbed it and felt how heavy it was. He massaged them and moaned as his stolen fingers flicked across Bull’s black nipples. They were incredibly sensitive and exuded the exact same heat he had predicted. He felt a tightening in his pants and looked down to see a godly cock struggling against the fabric. He watched, knowing full well that Adrian’s own smaller cock was inside of it, like it were a skintight suit. The whole body felt like that. There was a perverted thought that shot through his mind. His fingers shakingly slipped under the hem of his pants, pulling up to where it would reveal a boiling hot cock throbbing to be—

No, he thought. This is wrong. He stood up quickly, struggling with his new weight and walked quickly towards Haven. Solas. He needed Solas. He quickened the pace, running with thundering footsteps and trying to ignore the feeling of his new pecs and balls bouncing.

After a short run, he found Solas. He grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him to attention. Solas looked furious at how hard he was shaken and Adrian mentally kicked himself for not controlling his new body’s strength.

“Bull,” Solas said sourly. 

“Solas,” Iron Bull’s voice cried in tones he had never used.

Solas looked at him in confusion. He looked into Bull’s incorrectly colored eye and said “Not Bull. Adrian? What did you do?”

“I don’t know,” Adrian said behind Bull’s face. “I got sucked inside of Bull on accident with the mark. It made a purple light and I got sucked into his mouth. Maker did I possess him?” He asked breathlessly.

“Ah. No. Though what you did is similar. Possession is taking control of someone’s body and soul. From what I can guess, you simply pushed Bull’s soul into the fade. Shortly, you put him to sleep and implanted yourself into his body. It is called synchronicity.”

“How do I fix this?”

“Simply fall asleep and your own soul will depart to the fade. When you both wake, your souls should be in their right place. Think of your body like an anchor attached to your soul. When you sleep, your soul drifts and returns to your body when you wake. When someone is possessed, that link is severed.”

Adrian’s heart beating inside Iron Bull’s massive chest began to slow. “So just fall asleep and there’ll be no lasting damage?”

Solas paused and Adrian’s heart beat faster. “There may be some remnants of your soul inhabiting his body.”

“Meaning?” He asked with Iron Bull’s shaky voice.

“Meaning you might leave some thoughts or personality attached to Iron Bull. I cannot say how much will change but since this was a one time event, I can’t imagine much will be changed. You might see Iron Bull be more like you in a way. Maybe picking up mannerisms you have. Personally, I think he would do well to inherit some of your manners and silence but I urge you to not try this again to avoid any more remnants.”

“I-I won’t,” he stammered. He saw with horror Solas flicking an eye down to concealed but bulging cock he took from Bull. He turned and ran off, back to the dock and laid down. He tried to relax and close his eyes but all he could think of was that throbbing sensation between his muscular legs. 

He opened his eye, begging the Maker for mercy as he undid his harness, revealing Iron Bull’s giant powergut. A layer of fat, squished between his swollen pecs and giant legs. He caressed it and marveled at how smooth it was. He knew he shouldn’t and he knew that he was not only a crime to the Maker but defilement of an innocent man’s body, but as a rush of testosterone and lust shot through him, possibly caused by his borrowed testicles, he closed his eye and slid off the trousers down Iron Bull’s legs. 

He felt the cold wind of the Frostback mountains caress his new manhood and slowly opened his eye.

“Andraste’s flames,” he whimpered. In between his meaty thighs was a throbbing gray cock, pulsing angrily, blood pumping through swollen veins. The cock was flexing with each pulse from Iron Bull’s heart. There was something unnamed that he felt staring at the massive cock, out in the wind, moonlight glistening off of the precum oozing from the opening. It was a feeling of smug satisfaction though he didn’t know where it originated from. Was it Adrian, free of jealousy of Iron Bull’s body? Or was it Iron Bull’s body subconsciously showing off to its new host. The cock pulsed there, beckoning to be touched. Adrian turned his horned head to gaze at his muscular arm. He twisted and flexed it, that beckoning cock brimming with blood and lust in response to Adrian’s arousal at his perfect arm.

What if he stayed there? In Iron Bull? What if he left his body and kept this one. He could see the world, be free from the chantry and his family, anchored to the muscled body of a qunari mercenary. He could explore the world, do anything. He could fuck anyone. What man would say no to this body? What man could stop him from fucking them if they somehow said no? The cock stood there, waving left and right slowly. He thought of all the men. He thought of Cullen, a beautiful man in his own right. Beautiful hair, quiet nature, kind smile. He would hold him from his waist, forcing him to suck Iron Bull’s cock— no, Adrian’s cock. He would gag and suffocate on his manhood while his new tongue circled around Cullen’s hole. Pushing in, enjoying the sound of his gasps and moans as he tongue fucked the man.

He traced his big hand over his gut, resisting the cock’s temptation. He grabbed the layer of fat and squeezed it. He slipped his hand down the back of the member. Handling the fist sized testicle. The sheer weight of it was mind numbing. Lower down he felt a smooth, warm crevasse between his rock like glutes. He found the hole and placed a finger on it. It must’ve been the softest spot on his new body. Maybe the only soft spot, he thought, smugly smiling and bouncing his new pecs. He sighed. This asshole was sensitive. It felt nice to tease. He thought about the possibilities again. King Alistair who had arrived in Redcliffe only a week before when they met with Fiona and the tevinter magister. Alistair was beautiful too. Gallant, well built like Cullen, face chiseled by the Maker himself. He imagined that beautiful face crushed by his muscular ass. Alistair would struggle and squirm to free himself. Adrian would just laugh and grind his hole into his face— make him eat his ass out. He thought about watching that beautiful face twisted in agonized sexual pleasure, tied down and gasping as Adrian’s rode his inferior human cock. It wouldn’t be Alistair fucking him, Adrian would be fucking himself on Alistair; that big gray ass squeezing and bouncing, emptying the king’s cum into him.

The sounds of Cullen choking on his cock and Alistair crying out and his ass slapping on the King proved too much. He grabbed the cock with a hard grip, more confident than he had ever been in life. He felt a wave of satisfaction, as if the manhood told him he did good to grab it.

This cock was his. Iron Bull was gone. 

He stroked it, feeling every inch of skin that wasn’t his by birth.

A sea of beautiful men, bruised and quivering, asses full of cum.

He rubbed his gut and groaned.

He would arrive in a town, chest bared, sweat glistening off his pecs.

He tweaked his black nipple.

The feeling of a handsome elf man’s soft taint pressed against his face. He sniffed and licked like a rabid dog.

He licked his bicep, stroking harder. 

Cullen and Alistair moan, kissing each other between bouts of licking cum off Adrian’s cock.

He grabbed Iron Bull’s balls— his balls and fondled them.

Sebastian, the crown prince of Starkhaven, handsome and masculine.

He slipped a finger inside his ass and hissed. Maker that felt so good.

Sebastian held his giant muscular legs up by the ankles, his smaller human cock plunging into his godly muscular ass. 

He moaned.

Cum shooting up into his gut. He told Sebastian to keep his cock in there and to kiss him.

He gasped.

Adrian, separated from his qunari body, restored to his own, plunged his own human cock into the qunari. Adrian grew and grew. Muscle quivering and quaking. Ass growing, calves, pecs, balls inflating in size. He groaned, voice deeper than ever, Iron Bull below him crying out in a lighter voice than he has ever used. He grabbed Iron Bull’s large hips in a death grip and took his cock from tip of the head and slammed it to the base into Iron Bull’s asshole. Adrian’s balls smacked against Iron Bull’s ass.

Adrian inside Iron Bull cried out, like a roar. Cum shot like a geyser from his cock. He felt drunk and satisfied as pulses of cum came launching from his beautiful swollen testicles and landed on his muscular chest, pooling a white puddle onto him. His cock twitched as it receded into its non-erect form. The body felt triumphant. He smiled to himself, eye struggling to remain open and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

—*—

Adrian awoke to a puddle of cum on his chest. He looked down and saw his original body. A shockingly smaller one than the one he inhabited before. Was it a dream? He cleaned himself up and dressed. He walked outside in the early hours of the morning in his casual outfit and a blanket draped around his shoulders. There was no heavy stomping, no sensations of balls and chest bouncing. He rounded the lake and found Iron Bull laying at the waterside on a dock. His chest and genitals were bared for all to see and dried cum stained his chest. A feeling of cold regret filled Adrian’s heart. 

He wordlessly took the blanket and covered Iron Bull with it. The qunari opened a lazy lidded eye and peered up at him. “Thanks boss,” he said and drifted back to sleep. 

He turned on the spot and walked back to the church.

It happened. He defiled Iron Bull in a fit of lust. 

The Maker saw.


	2. Cold

“Maker he’s freezing!” Josephine cried. Adrian felt himself being dragged through the snow and to the makeshift camp the inquisition had made. He was numb, legs feeling of cold rock. He was exhausted but worryingly relaxed. He had read once that people dying of hypothermia often fell asleep and when it came to death, after the numbness set in, freezing to death was thought to be one of the nicer ways to go. 

He blinked blearily up at the people above him and it was only the color of their outfits that he was able to identify them. There was a sliver of golden fabric and he knew it was Josephine and while he saw her move desperately, he could barely understand or hear any word coming from her. He saw himself shift and he saw a violet hood and blood red hair and knew that Leliana had reached down and grabbed him. He knew he wouldn’t feel it but he was surprised to see that she had not touched him. She had grabbed his shirt and started unbuttoning. He felt a few stray thoughts drifting around his head. He wondered why she was stripping him of his clothes. He then saw Josephine joining and grabbing his trousers and loosening their buckles. He grabbed her hand weakly and felt Leliana remove it. Why where they stripping him? He blinked and saw that he was in a tent with the two women and Cullen. He thought he might have seen Cassandra a few times but could not focus enough to confirm.

He felt his chest bare against the frigid wind sweeping through the tent’s thin walls and choked. Off came his trousers and he tried to thrash. Why would they do this to him? He was beginning to feel again and the cold was unbearable. He thought about dwelling, giving himself some relief. What would happen if his body died while he dwelled? Would the Maker let him die? He had believed so much that the Maker had ordained that he’d be the Herald of Andraste but after the breach was sealed and the inquisition was overwhelmed by invading tevinter forces led by an ancient magister, he couldn’t help but feel as though it was only luck that had carried them so far. To make matters worse, the magister had told Adrian that his mark, named an “anchor” was not a gift of Andraste but a boon from a relic he carried. He had escaped, sure, but as they were now, how could he believe that the Maker was with them? How could he believe the Maker was real?

He drunkenly raised his hands and brought them together, finger searching desperately for the spot in his mark that would send him into dwelling. He felt his arms being pulled apart and saw a naked, peach-colored chest move in between them. He felt confused but not at all disappointed at its shapely look. The pecs were nicely formed but not overly large. His abdomen was sculpted and contoured by the man’s traps. He watched and moaned as the chest pressed itself against his. It felt nice and warm, he thought. Perhaps the Maker was real and this was the afterlife. If dying meant a naked man would lay with you and hold you like this one did forever, he might’ve considered freezing to death earlier. 

In what may have been minutes or hours, feeling began to return to Adrian’s body. It hurt. A lot. He felt his muscles ache as if ill from a fever and his skin itched. He blinked, vision coming into focus. He saw the face of Cullen just inches from his own. The templar smiled sheepishly and looked away, a pink tinge spreading across his fine cheeks. Adrian looked down and saw they’re bodies connected from chest to pelvis, only undergarments separating the rest of them. Adrian realized, with a sobering horror that his own undergarments were being stretched and strained as his manhood swelled in his pants, pressing against Cullen’s abdomen. He willed it to go away and felt an embarrassed spike of rage in his stomach. Why would Cullen get naked with him like this? 

He felt a hand and turned his head. Cassandra stood above him, stoic but somehow also looking worried. “You wake,” she said simply. “You were near frozen. You were dying.”

Adrian thought that dying might not have been such a bad idea right now, his cock thrusting him out of the closet and against one of his few friends who would now know of his interest in men.

“When someone is freezing and there is not hot water around,” started Cullen, determined to not meet the herald’s eyes, “it’s advised to strip into your underclothes and... uh, cuddle for warmth. It helps your body wake up... as you know.” His blush turned a slight bit darker.

He tried to say something back but found himself stumbling over his words like he was drunk. He felt like he was glowing in Cullen’s arms. He didn’t think of the templar like many others did. The man was definitely as handsome as he was thoughtful and kind but he was a friend above all of that. He wanted to be his friend and he knew that if he had scared off Cullen with his erection that, Adrian thanked the Maker for, was fading like his consciousness, his heart would break. Cullen said something but it came to Adrian as a mumble and it was oddly relaxing. He drifted off and fell asleep with what felt like the one warm place left in the world. 

It had been maybe an hour or more of holding Cullen before he felt the man begin to shift. He popped a lazy eye open and saw the templar retreat from him, a hand on Adrian’s shoulder in apology or support or whatever. He felt a strange emptiness as he watched him dress and step out, saying some mumbling nonsense to someone just outside the tent flap. It almost sounded as if it had been a thank-you to someone. He closed his eyes, trying to will his body into supporting its own heat but popped a lazy eye open again when he felt his blankets shift. He saw with an immediate sobering feeling, a large chest bound in muscle bulging from gray skin closing in. The blanket dropped around Bull and he inched closer to the herald. He watched as those pecs came and pressed to his face. He felt Bull’s gut push against Adrian’s belly and immediately he could feel his manhood swelling once again, no ability to hide it this time, he jumped and pressed his finger into his mark, bursting from his own fainting body. He stood, naked and completely awake in the tent, standing above his sleeping form being wrapped around by Bull’s giant gray body. He watched as the qunari twisted his face in confusion at the suddenly jerking and unconscious boy before shrugging his shoulders and pulling Adrian’s body tighter to him. He slid his arm under the boy’s head and the other around him, looping around his back. He even saw Bull, hike a leg up over his waist and pull him in there as well. He was completely enveloped by the muscle man and found himself immediately longing to dive back into his body just to feel it. 

He forced himself to leave the tent. He had to get his mind off of it. His body was being taken care of and in some weird way that he had never experienced, he felt jealous of his body. He sifted through the crowd and located Solas. He approached him, not bothering to cover himself this time.

“You return,” Solas mused, not even turning to see Adrian land. “You gave us a fright. Truly, I did not think you’d return.”

“Me neither,” he said. “You knew about my mark, Solas, but how did Corypheus?”

“Yes, it would be only natural to ask. Suffice to say that the orb Corypheus carried is foci, ancient elven artifacts that carry great power.”

—*—

Adrian returned to his tent, more numb than he had felt trekking through the Frostback tundra. The anchor was a gift from the orb, not Andraste or the Maker. Perhaps he should never have believed that he was chosen, but in his naïveté to believe that he was special or meant for some grand plan made the truth worse and far more painful.

He came into the room and saw Bull there, still wrapped around Adrian. In a weird way, Adrian thought it was ironic seeing him all but inside the giant qunari. He felt guilt for what he had done while in possession of his body while Bull slept. Adrian walked around the sleeping men and leaned over to see Bull’s chin resting on the head of his sleeping body, heavy breaths coming and going, ruffling Adrian’s hair with each exhale. 

The not-so Herald of Andraste leaned forward and prodded his own lips and watched as his body’s mouth slipped open. He bent over and felt himself get pulled in and in a slightly dizzying effect, he landed within his outline and found himself fitting perfectly. He opened his aching, tired eyes and noted how much easier it was to enter his own body. He then let himself feel the massive muscles surrounding him and the heavy breath on his head and let himself relax.

He felt his cock swell lazily, and for a moment between awake and asleep, he could’ve sworn he felt Bull’s, swollen and beckoning to be touched.


	3. Waiting for It

“Let me see that,” Adrian said, a light finger tracing the wound on Bull’s chest. He spread an orange balm on in and smiled as the bleeding stifled immediately. He looked up and his smile faltered and fell as he looked into the face of Iron Bull. He quickly dropped his hand and stepped back. “Well, it looks better anyway. Are you sure you’ll be fine? They didn’t use any poison?”

“Oh they definitely used poison. I’ve been taking an antidote. I was expecting more men...” he trailed off. “Tal-Va-fucking-shoth,” he hissed shaking his head. He flipped his lip and looked off into the distant mountains. 

“You’re not Tal-Vashoth.”

“I am.”

“You’re not Tal-Vashoth,” Adrian said, biting out a certain confidence he picked up within the last month. “You’re The Iron-Fucking-Bull and if the Qun is too stupid to realize they just lost one of their best agents then let them be ignorant idiots.”

Iron Bull looked genuinely impressed by his words. He must’ve pegged Adrian down as a well meaning man child, which would have been a fair assessment not too long ago. However, events changed people, and not a month ago, Adrian found himself fending off a group of Templars by himself, getting confronted by an ancient darkspawn magister and nearly losing his life burying Haven under snow. He had found the castle of Skyhold and had been named Inquisitor. There was another instance in which changed Adrian, though he refused to let himself think about it. 

Bull had an unreadable expression on his face and for a moment, Adrian thought that he might’ve offended the qunari but in a instant he found the muscular man upon him, wrapping his strong arms around him and burying the Inquisitor into his chest. Adrian’s heart skipped as he felt the smooth skin of his pecs and the bulging gut below him warmly envelope him. It was a strange feeling he wrapped into the muscle bound chest that was his own a while back. To think that his own pecs swelled and grew to fill Bull’s own. He didn’t let himself think about it, he dared not. He didn’t dwell since the last time, and any thought of doing so spiked his anxiety and he felt ashamed. Despite that, he felt his manhood twitch in his trousers. “Thank you,” Bull said softly, in a tone the Inquisitor had only heard once before. He pulled back and saw a flush upon Adrian’s face and a smile pulled at Bull’s lips that seemed to not be related to Adrian’s kindness or coddling.

He grabbed Adrian by the shoulder and guided him towards the tavern. “C’mon,” he said. 

—*—

Adrian coughed severely, choking out a strong burning in his throat. He gasped for air and wiped sweat off of his brow. Beside him, Bull laughed. “Marass-Lok,” he said. “Marasssss-Looook.” 

“What’s that mean?” Adrian asked, wiping the drink from his lips.

“It means drink,” Bull said, pouring Adrian another mug full of what couldn’t only be described as acid. Adrian took it and drained it quickly and began to gasp for air. Bull laughed again and drained his own. 

They were both pretty heavily sedated by the qunari alcohol and were leaning on the table. “You know, boss. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. I think you’re rubbing off on me.” Adrian’s heart dropped. “Or maybe I’m rubbing off on you. Facing down that vint and bringing the fucking mountain down on him! Ha!” 

They silently drank their alcohol. Adrian didn’t know what to say. Instead, he ruminated about the words he had been told. During their journey from Haven to Skyhold, he had an extended period of time spent with Mother Giselle. 

“What is it child?”

“I had... well I suppose I had a confession.” Mother Giselle set down the sponge she was using to mop his wound. She closed her eyes and bowed her head and listened. “Mother, I... I don’t think I’ll go into details but...”

He trailed off. How else could he put it? He had possessed the body a man he desired— on accident, yes but defiled his body as if it were his own.

“I’ve hurt someone but they don’t know it. They won’t know it until I tell them.”

“And you’re asking the Maker for forgiveness for this action.”

“Yes. I am the Herald of Andraste and I made a mistake. I hurt someone in the sight of the Maker. I don’t know what to do.”

“You must confess,” Mother Giselle said cooly.

“I am.”

“No, you are confessing your guilt to me and the Maker. Herald, you cannot ask the Maker for forgiveness if you cannot ask the injured for forgiveness.”

A numbing pain struck him and he laid back onto his cot. “You’re right, mother. You’re right.”

He felt a cold hand on his. He opened his eyes to see her gazing down at him. “There is no sin great enough for the Maker to not forgive, but He will not forgive those who do not seek penance. We speak of the Maker and his infinite power, but heretics still rise from all corners of the world. There are still murderers and rapists despite His power. That was the consequence of giving us free will— that we will disappoint and hurt him but it is also with that gift that we can apologize and make amends. Think of Archon Hessarian, the Tevinter who waged war against Andraste. Think of how he killed Andraste out of mercy when she was burned. The Maker will forgive those who repent at any time.”

Adrian stared up into the sky in silence.

“Thank you mother.”

“Boss?” Adrian opened his eyes and looked at Bull. He was smiling at him through a haze. “I asked if you were asleep,” he said. He grabbed Adrian and slung him over his back and carried him upstairs. “I had been talking about dragons for about a half hour before realizing you were asleep. Guess I was too drunk to realize. Mmm, guess I was too drunk to realize the tavern was empty too.” 

Adrian looked around and sure enough, the lights were out, but where was Bull taking him? “Where are we going,” he asked dumbly.

“Upstairs. They have a bed. I bunk there when I’m too drunk to get back to my room.” They began to ascend the stairs and ripples of moonlight poured in through the windows, illuminating Bull’s broad back to Adrian. He rubbed his hand across its size. Perhaps it was the alcohol but for some reason he felt as though he was entitled to touching him. It was his body too. He felt a stretching in his pants with no chance of Bull not noticing. Bull said nothing and they passed from the light, enveloping them into a darkness that seemed familiar to Adrian. They reached the top of the stairs and the room with a single bed in it. 

Iron Bull set Adrian down and Adrian began to stumble towards the bed when two large arms swooped down and swept him up. A whirlwind of vertigo hit him and only ended when he found his back up against the stone cold wall. He couldn’t see what was happening but he felt his legs wrapped around Bull’s waist and he felt thin lips press against his. He melted into it, wondering if he had escaped into another dream. He felt teeth bite his lips and he gasped before Bull’s tongue plunged into his mouth. Exploring all corners of it and tangling with his own. It was weirdly playful, sort of slapping Adrian’s tongue with his own and wrestling them. Adrian felt the stubble on his mouth move and he imagined Bull smiling. 

A hand snuck around Adrian’s head and under his ass. He grabbed Adrian by his short hair and tilted his face up. Through his increasing ability to see in the dark, he saw the horns of the qunari and the bottom of his mouth which opened up. A tongue emerged above his own open mouth and he watched as saliva rolled the qunari’s tongue and drip into his mouth. It was warm and tasted strongly of alcohol. Adrian swallowed and Bull smiled.

Using the wall as leverage, Bull’s hands found their way to the front of Adrian’s shirt and in an instant, they grasped the fabric and tore it open with a loud rip. Adrian gasped as he was hoisted higher upwards and felt Bull’s tongue roll out across his pec and swirling around his nipple. Teeth grazed his nub and Adrian moaned. His nipples weren’t as sensitive as Bull’s. He knew that personally. Iron Bull sucked a large part Adrian’s pec into his mouth and rolled his tongue, leaving it with a loud wet pop that left it cold in the cross-breeze. 

Just like that, all movement stopped and Bull’s massive chest pressed against Adrian’s. He couldn’t describe the feeling of their hot warm skin pressed together. He looked up into Bull’s eye.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

Adrian said nothing.

“Last chance,” Bull said with a quiet but intimidating voice.

“...My body is yours.”

Iron Bull pulled him from the wall and threw him to the bed. He heard the clicking of buckles and the sound of clothes being removed. He waited in patience until all the sounds stopped and when it seemed like maybe Iron Bull left, a massive throbbing cock preceded Iron Bull’s equally massive body as it came into the veil of moonlight spilling in from the window. He stopped at the foot of the bed, glaring down at Adrian like a predator enjoying the suffering of its meal before giving a fatal blow. It was a second longer before he realized he was waiting for him to remove his clothes. Slowly he pulled free from the torn shirt and with a moment of hesitation, took a shaky breath and pulled down his pants past his ankles. He shivered from the sight of Bull’s eye gazing down upon his cock, balls and ass. He had never felt so naked. He had been in many battles but presenting himself like this to Bull, especially after exposing Bull’s nakedness to him without consent, terrified him like he had never been terrified. He looked at Bull’s cock throbbing like it had before. Again, it was like he could sense a consciousness inside it, pulsing and aching like some smug animal being fed. 

Bull began to move forward and kneeled above him. He lowered himself, using his large hand lifting his manhood and his other lifting his ballsack below that. He lifted his balls too and gazed down at Adrian’s hole and he felt himself tighten instinctively. He saw Bull smile amusedly and a flush crept up his neck. Bull leaned down, a tongue flicking around his left testicle and in between the two. He bounced his balls with his tongue and Adrian’s jaw tightened. There was no guessing how long this would last. Bull brought his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his cock and sucked his entire manhood into his warm mouth. Adrian hissed in pleasure. Bull started to bounce up and down, tongue whirling around the head and lapping up the precum leaking from the slit. He felt Bull’s fingers roll his testicles around and the feeling and the sound of Bull slurping on his cock was more than enough to push him over the edge. He cried out and felt himself release into a warm place. He heard swallowing and licking and he twitched when Bull started to bounce his mouth up and down again. “Ahh ahh! Stop!” He said between quivers. He felt Bull’s deep laugh vibrating around his cock and gave one last spasm as he pulled himself off of it. 

Bull grabbed Adrian’s thighs and guided him to flip over. His heart jumped back to its fast heartbeats as Bull pulled his cheeks apart, grabbing and pulling, he heard a hum of approval. “Greatest ass I’ve seen,” he said. He looked back just as Bull dove forward, sinking his tongue inside him. Adrian yelped at the wet lapping. He moaned and buckled his hips back into Bull’s hungry mouth. “Your ass tastes fucking great, boss,” he spoke into his ass. He wiggled his face back and forth as if trying to dig deeper, tongue prodding further in. It was this time, listening to the loud pops and wet lapping of his ass that he thought of that cock he shared with Bull. The one with the ego. It would soon be plunged deep inside of him. Putting his inferior body before it as if in revenge of its hostile takeover. Was this perhaps the penance Giselle spoke of? Would the Maker forgive him?

The wet noise stopped and he felt the tongue retreat from him, leaving his hole cold and empty. There was a complete silence in which Adrian could only hear the beating of his heart. Seconds felt like hours and he labored to even his breath. The truth was that there was a qunari beast behind him with unequaled strength. He was vulnerable— more than that, he was offering himself to the man.

Adrian’s hole felt something thick and oozing a warm liquid. He forced himself to relax as the tip of that cock began to push at his asshole. He felt his hole try to resist before being slowly stretched open. He bit into the pillow and stifled a yelp as the cock began to enter him. The burning head popped in and it stayed there. He wheezed into his pillow until his guts loosened. Bull began to push again and Adrian felt those bulging veins pulse inside of him. Inch by inch. The cock delved deeper into him. He laid there and kept breathing, verses of the chant of light rolling through his head. This was his penance. This was his punishment. To be laid bare by the body he stole. This was justice. 

The base reached Adrian’s hole and he felt Iron Bulls fist sized testicles pressed against his own. He felt the man’s power gut on the top of his ass. He stayed there, trying to enjoy the feeling of closeness over the stretching pains inside of him. 

“Are you ok, Adrian?”

He had never heard the qunari say his name. It was beautiful, he thought. 

“F...fuck me please.”

The sooner it was done, the sooner Adrian could be forgiven. 

Bull did not reply, instead he leaned forward, laying his heavy mass upon Adrian’s back. He kissed behind Adrian’s ear before pulling his cock free from within him. Adrian cried out as it was plunged back in. 

Bull began to fuck him at a pace. Soon, the sounds of wet squishes and moans turned to loud slapping. Adrian was gagging back cries and tears flowed freely from his eyes. Just keep breathing, he thought. He turned his head and he saw the a giant gray torso in the light pounding up and onto his bouncing ass. 

Slap slap slap

This was it. This was penance.

Slap slap slap

Bull groaned in pleasure. “Fuck,” he grunted.

Slap slap slap

Adrian was shaking in pain.

Slap slap slap

Bull grabbed his shoulders and dragged him up and back into his hot chest. Their balls began to bounce against each other.

Slap slap slap slap slap slap

Bull wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight, threatening to crush him. One last thrust, deeper than before and they both cried out. Hot cum shot directly into him. He felt the cock pulsing, shooting more. It was a minute before the loads stopped coming. Adrian let his breath go and looked down to see his own cock and Iron Bull’s balls dangling behind his own. He saw the sheer size of the qunari’s thighs behind his and was reminded how little he was to this man. He had just submitted to him completely. A painful pop and Bull’s cock fell free from inside him along with quite a bit of cum streaming out from him. 

Bull turned him around and laid him back. He then laid beside the human and faced away from him. 

Adrian traced his hand down down the canyon like crevasse of muscle down his back. He had never seen Bull’s ass like this. It was beautiful and muscular. He grabbed at it and his hand was snatched by the qunari’s. “I don’t do that,” he said with a laugh. Adrian tried to tell him he would like the feeling of being touched there but Bull tightened his grip. 

“No, boss.”


	4. The Bathhouse

Adrian soared through the green aurora in the skies above Skyhold. It was beautiful. He had mastered his ability to dwell. Solas was rather proud of him and he learned that Cole could see him as well. He soared up and down and through the castle. Watching over the Inquisition. 

Sera slept and drooled against the glass panes of the tavern, Blackwall sat sleeplessly in the barn, and Vivienne slept soundly in her bed, a mask on her face and cheese wheels on her eyes for some reason. Leliana spent many nights without sleep, sending letters to nobody Adrian knew. He followed his friends around with mild interest in their activities. There were a few people that he didn’t approach though. Solas and Cole namely. He had no interest in them seeing a naked gay man flying though the air. He also thought that Morrigan might’ve been able to see him and in that case, he spent his time dwelling far away from her. The last person he didn’t follow was Bull. Two weeks had passed since they fucked and not once did Bull speak to him. He would’ve said he didn’t know what he did but he knew. The question was, did Bull know what he did? And what was it that Solas said? Synchronization would leave Bull more like me? Did he make Bull like men? He didn’t think so. He heard of men that took a ride on the Bull. Was it perhaps Bull pulling him into a hug? He had never seen the qunari show affection like that. Did he maybe adopt some of Adrian’s affectionate ways? He wasn’t sure. 

He dove through the bathing room on his way back to his room but a motion caught his eye. He stopped. Who would be bathing at this hour? Some part of him knew it was Bull and despite that, he found himself drifting towards the figure through the steam. 

It was Cullen. He smiled in spite of himself. He needed to calm down, he thought with a smile. He began to glide away when he heard the sound a towel dropping and someone entering the water. He slowly turned and saw Cullen’s muscled back and ass as he sank into the bath. Instinctively he drew closer, scared of what he would feel. He sank into the water next to Cullen and watched him bathe himself. He was well muscled and smooth. He was beautiful. Maker help me, I’m going to do it again, he thought fearfully. He knew he shouldn’t but he sat and waited for his opportunity. A disgusting thought crossed his mind as he saw Cullen’s firm glutes under the water. Could he only enter through the mouth? 

Thoughts coursed through his mind. Despite knowing that Cullen would feel it, he went under the water to his entrance between his cheeks. He drew a tongue across the hole. It had no taste but he felt it. Cullen jumped and reached his hand down. He couldn’t control himself. He was going to have to synchronize with Cullen. His lust demanded it. He thought perhaps that maybe he inherited some of Bull’s libido. He waited for Cullen to finish. He knew what he was going to do. He would dive in, intentionally this time, directly into his ass while he dried off.

Cullen lifted from the water and crossed the room and Adrian followed beside him, clinging to the floor, hidden in the steam. Cullen lifted his towel and dried his hair. He dried his chest and his feet and it was when he lifted his leg to dry his nether region that Adrian moved forward. He lifted up his hand, the mark beginning to glow a bright purple. Everything was in slow motion and his finger was just about to connect with his soft entrance.

“Hey, Cullen, how are you doin’?” Came a deep voice. Both Cullen and Adrian jumped at the sight of the naked giant passing by with a friendly smile. Cullen muttered a quick answer and scurried out. Adrian watched as Bull sat at the edge of the bath, slumped shouldered. “Nice talkin’ to you,” he said in a weirdly downtrodden voice. 

Who was he to be depressed about being alone when he had fucked and ghosted the Inquisitor?

Adrian floated closer. Looking into the eye of the man who had been ignoring him. He regretted not asking Solas how to read minds. Bull seemed tired and possibly feeling sour. Adrian looked at his body. It was so massive and put his to shame. He hated it. He hated that he submitted himself to it out of some misguided attempt to make up for an accident. Bull didn’t deserve that body, Adrian did. He felt a fever growing inside him as he grew angrier and more brooding. Why wouldn’t his body grow like that? He worked his ass off every day. He deserved it. He deserved the body more than Bull.

Maker be damned, he thought.

He watched and waited and when Bull finished and turned to leave the bath, he dove in, purple glowing finger shooting past the qunari’s butt cheeks and jabbing right into Bull’s hole. Immediately the purple light bounced from his finger and coursed through Bull’s body. He thudded to the ground like a ragdoll at the step to the bath, ass up, cock and balls laid under it. Adrian smiled evilly. He flew back a ways. He wanted to enjoy it this time. He wanted to watch and enjoy the whole thing. How funny he thought as gravity began to pull him towards Bull’s ass. He didn’t let Adrian touch his butt, now here he was, gliding towards him to be devoured by it. 

He watched as his feet came closer to the sleeping muscle man’s spread ass. That arousing feeling of tight warmness enveloped his toes as it had before. As his feet warped and squished into the widening ass, his cock throbbed like it had only when he possessed his body last time. Just like last time, Bull’s calves and feet spasmed and squirmed as Adrian’s own body took control of the qunari’s. Thighs slipped in next and glutes too. Naturally, the entrance he was using began to quake around him and he grabbed his ass cheeks and stopped himself. He wanted to enjoy this. He sat there, glutes pressed around him, spasming and jostling him around. How nice it felt to be in charge. He pulled himself out and let him sink back in in some perverted way of fucking Bull. “How does it feel?” He asked, his cock and balls gliding against the rim of his hole, “To have someone so weak take you over. Bet you love it to some extent.” He pulled himself back out and let his absorption continue, smiling smugly at that cock spasming as he began to inhabit it. A few more seconds and the ridges of Bull’s huge muscular ass pass over his chest and laid his head back as the ass devoured his neck and head.

Again, he was enveloped it a wet warm shell that his body began to expand into. He wondered what was actually happening here. He watched as his feet grew. It must’ve been his soul inflating itself to inhabit a sort of physical mold left by Bull’s soul. His testicles swelled and his cock once again throbbed and was stretched into Bull’s own like slipping into a skinsuit. That was probably it, he thought. He fit so perfectly into his body because his soul and body looked the same. It made sense that his soul would have to grow into Bull’s body. He moaned as his pecs started bouncing and filling to hit the outline of Bull’s own chest. He had to wonder what would happen if he inhabited the body of someone smaller. Would he be shrunk to fit? His head sprouted horns and he awoke with a satisfied smile. He pulled himself from the floor and looked down and the throbbing cock, once again beckoning him to pleasure himself. “No,” he said with Bull’s deep voice. “Not playing with you right now.”

He dried his body off, taking time to admire his muscles and roll his nipples through his fingers. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay awake, this body felt tired from a long day, so he slipped on his clothes and strutted out. He walked by Cullen and bounced his pecs at him with a coy smile and Cullen looked away uncomfortable. He made his way up to his room in Skyhold. He came around the staircase and saw himself sleeping soundly on the bed. He disrobed and straddled his sleeping body. 

He really was a beautiful boy. 

Why didn’t he think so when he was in his own body?

He gently unbuttoned his clothing and left his sleeping body bare in the moonlight. He grabbed his limp cock and pressed it against his new body’s hole. “Bet that feels nice.” He ground his muscular ass onto the cock below it but was disappointed to see it would not grow. He bounced up and down on it but it did not grow. He grew frustrated. It felt nice against his sensitive asshole but he could not fuck it. He tickled the balls, teased his ass, tweaked his nipples, but he sleeping body did not stir or react. Angry he threw himself off of his sleeping body. And stormed out of the room, slipping his trousers back on. His anger was unbearable. He wanted his ass fucked. He wondered where this explosion came from. He didn’t have it in his own body. Perhaps it was remnants from Bull’s own spirit? He was a reaver after all. He thought about Cullen and his fantasies from earlier. Fucking himself of someone and someone small like Cullen unable to fight him off. His hand landed on the door and he froze. Was he really bout to rape Cullen? He thought about the poor man. He had been through enough without a qunari forcing him into a sexual encounter. He hated how soft he was being. His heart beat angrily and he stormed back up the stairs. He saw his sleeping body in the moonlight and his rushing beats faded. Adrian was sleeping, his head lolled to the side, breath coming in and out slowly through his soft kissable lips. 

Maker he was beautiful, he thought. He thought about how he would worry about others and his sensitive spirit. He was so kind and thoughtful to others. Like a living embodiment of everything pure left in the Thedas. He had watched this boy fight for peace and stood against everything that struggled to tear him down. Even in the face of hatred he stood like a bulwark for the people.

That’s what he loved about Adrian.

He noticed what he just thought.

That’s what he loved about... himself?

Adrian wondered slowly. Were these feelings... remnants of Bull’s own?

He closed his eyes and thought hard.

Why did he leave Adrian after they had sex?

...

He felt Bull’s thoughts drifting forward.

...

Because he hurt him. Because Adrian hated it.

He thought Adrian hated him. What’s more, he thought he forced Adrian into bed with alcohol. He thought he raped him and as he thought this, a feeling of cold dread pulsed through his veins and water welled at his eye. He looked down at the sleeping boy. Maker, he was so beautiful. 

He walked forward quietly and buttoned up his clothes and laid beside him. He pulled the sleeping body into his chest and the feeling of glowing happiness in his heart was somehow twofold. He looked down at the sleeping boy breathing softly into his chest and he smiled. He noticed as he pulled Adrian’s sleeping body closer that his manhood was soft. Some other part of his body was throbbing. He felt himself slipping and soon he would be pried from Bull’s body and returned to his own. Before he drifted off to sleep, he traced his hand along Adrian’s arm and interlocked their fingers. He dragged the limp arm and dropped his hand onto his ass cheek and drifted off to sleep and out of the qunari’s body.


	5. From the Top

Adrian stirred from sleep. Rising from an inky blackness into a sunlit room swept with wind carrying with a morning frost. He noticed that he was once again in his body but was not laid against Bull’s large warm one. Adjusted and found his arm stiff and unmovable. He awoke with a start and found his wrist bound with rope to the headboard. He twisted his head and found the other one was too. He looked down and he found himself naked, and above him stood the hulking figure of Iron Bull. A wave of fear washed over him and he stared, deeply at the bigger man. He did notice, however, in the sunlight, that the look in Bull’s eye was not that of a predator anymore. It was something else.

“Bull...” he asked quietly.

“I haven’t given you the time you deserved from me and I wanted to apologize,” he said. “After we had sex, I was afraid that I had gone too far and maybe that you hated me.”

“No th—“

“Then I had a thought this morning. It was like an epiphany. I somehow knew you didn’t hate me and that you enjoyed it. I felt like an asshole. I wanted to treat you to something I know you’d enjoy.”

Bull disrobed and crept up the bed to Adrian’s face. He laid his weight completely on the human’s and kissed him. It was different from before. Much more sensual. He pulled back and smiled down at Adrian. “Hope you’re ready.” 

Adrian evened his breath and closed his eyes. He deserved it again. He defiled Bull’s body again last night and damn near defiled Cullen’s as well. 

Adrian was readying himself to be fucked again but was derailed by the feeling of two heavy indentations in the bed near his head. He opened his eyes to see Bull’s on his knees, feet sliding under his bound arms. He looked up and saw a muscular gray ass descending onto his face. He gasped in arousal as Bull’s hole pressed against Adrian’s lips, ass cheeks larger than his head spread outward upon his cheeks and jaw. Bull’s heavy balls and cock laid slack on his pecs and Adrian stared into the hole he had entered Bull’s body through the night before. It was soft and Adrian could smell sweat and something more musky. He slid his tongue out and it connected with the qunari’s rim. It tasted amazing and the man above him quivered, a butt cheek spasming the moment the tongue met his entrance. “Fuck, I didn’t realize how sensitive I was down there,” Adrian heard. He kept licking around Bull’s asshole and watched as the hole quivered and tightened. He heard Bull laugh as if tickled. Adrian smiled and wiggled his face deeper into him as Bull had done once. He pressed his tongue into the big man and in turn, he felt a wet warmness envelope his own cock. 

The room was filled with the sound of slurping and moaning. Two men enjoying the taste of each other. Bull leaned down more, lifting Adrian’s ballsack and rimmed him back. 

Bull pulled himself from Adrian. A string of saliva stretched between Adrian’s lips and the qunari’s retreating hole and Adrian watched it break, feeling crestfallen and hungry. Iron Bull rolled off the bed and stepped to the foot of it. He looked down at Adrian again. “Damn you’re beautiful.”

Adrian smiled and said “I’m ready.” And lifted his ass up. 

Bull looked down and laughed, “Ah, I don’t know if I am,” he said reaching his hand behind him and doing something that caused him to bite his lip. “I woke up this morning in your bed but I don’t remember— ahhh,” he moaned, eye flicking lazily. “I don’t remember crawling into bed with you. But I woke up with an overwhelming need to do something new. And to apologize of course but I already did... that... mmm.”

“What are you doing?” Adrian asked.

“Getting ready,” he said with a forced laugh. He turned and Adrian saw his large finger inserted into himself. 

“Maker, Bull. I’m going to fuck you?”

Bull laughed, “Ha! No. I’m gonna fuck myself onto you. Mmm,” he sighed. “Alright.” Bull turned his head and backed towards the bed. He leaned on his hands and brought his ass down onto Adrian’s straining cock. The Inquisitor felt his soft hole warm against the underside of his shaft. “You want this right?” Bull asked, peering back at him. 

“More than you know.”

He smiled and faced away again. “Alright.” He settled his weight onto his hands began to drag his hole up and down his shaft. He watched as those big muscular cheeks he loved having as his own flex and glide across his dick. He could feel the radiating heat centralized in his opening, sliding against him. Bull stopped and lifted himself. Adrian could feel a similar anticipation to when Bull fucked him, but this time it was more positive. The qunari grabbed him and lined him up, his tip already burying into wet hot hole, tightening at its potential penetration. He watched it slowly slip past the ring of muscle and fed the rest of the phallus into the round globes of the muscle man. They both cried out as Adrian’s manhood slipped into him and out of sight. Bull brought himself down slowly. “Fuck yeah,” Bull hissed. He finally hit the base, his testicles once again laying against Adrian’s. The inquisitor moaned weakly at the overwhelming heat encasing him. He looked and saw the beautiful, unreal sight of Bull’s head lolled backward, eyes scaling down his muscular back, down to where his gray ass squished on Adrian’s pelvis in an amazing heaviness. There was something exciting knowing that the man he wanted from the moment he met sitting on him, his cock buried deep inside him. It was empowering. Empowering enough, it seemed, to pull against the binding and break the bead post. Bull looked back in a brief moment of confusion. Adrian launched forward and knocked the qunari to the ground. 

His cock had popped out of Bull and he grabbed Bull by the waist and flipped him onto his back. Adrian swooped down and sucked Bull’s black nipple into his mouth. The qunari growled in arousal and he lined himself up into his entrance and plunged forward eliciting a cry from Bull. 

Adrian had to wonder if he was possessed. Perhaps the synchronizing left remnants of Bull’s sexual instincts with him because as he fucked himself into Bull’s ass, he felt a red flaming hunger inside himself. The sound of him slapping his ass empowered him, the look of mixed pleasure and pain in the qunari’s face empowered him. The man’s chest, gut, balls and ass cheeks bouncing with the force from the inquisitor empowered him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Adrian said. 

Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap

Adrian growled and grabbed hold of his lover’s nipples and twisted, causing him to scream as he slammed his cock as far in as it would go. He looked down at the gut, knowing that somewhere deep inside, his cock was shooting its load into him. This body was his whether or not he was in control of it. Bull looked up at him, drool trailing down his jaw.

“Holy fuck, Adrian,” he whimpered.

Adrian looked down at him. He felt his emotions change from lust to love and he laid himself upon his chest.

“I have to confess something to you,” he whispered into his chest.


	6. The Truth

Bull sat at the edge of the bed facing away from Adrian. “Twice?” He asked.

“Twice,” the Inquisitor said in shame. He had told him. Adrian told him everything. From learning the ability to dwell, to accidentally synchronizing into Bull’s body and defiling him to intentionally synchronizing with Bull’s body and almost raping Cullen. He told him about remnants of thought that he had left behind in his mind. He even described the disgusting manner in which he did it the second time, relishing in the feeling of inhabiting his massive body. 

Bull just listened. 

Adrian already knew that possession was his worst fear and despite that, he possessed him for his own pleasure. Bull ran his hands over his face. It was clear he didn’t know what to say, but at least now he told him the truth. 

“Well,” He said heavily, “It’s nice to know you think I’m hot enough to do that to.” He turned his head. “How do you even dwell?”

Adrian straightened up, “I was taught to meditate and let myself leave my body but that never worked. I usually just cheat and press what I think is a pressure point in my mark.”

“Show me,” he asked the inquisitor. Adrian looked at him uneasily. “I want to see,” Bull persisted.

Adrian stared for a second and nodded. He laid back against the bed and raised his hand. He laid a finger in it and fell deeply into sleep. Despite the situation, Bull let a smile pull at the corner of his lips. It was rather humorous seeing that. He began to feel a soft caress on his shoulders. That must’ve been Adrian. It was strange that he could phase through walls but could touch him. Bull had to wonder how that was possible but he accepted the fact that none of this shit made sense. Perhaps it was because his soul was there and not in the fade. 

It was a nice feeling, the weird ethereal massage from between reality and the fade. It was silently terrifying and beautiful in its way. Still though, his heart hurt at this betrayal of trust. He sunk his shoulders and head and felt that warm feeling placed upon his shoulder. Numbly, Bull had to remind himself that if he suddenly blacked out and woke up somewhere else right after this, he would need to leave the inquisition. He leaned over and grabbed the sleeping inquisitor’s hand and turned it over. It was soft and warm but completely limp. He looked at the scar and pressed a finger into the same spot Adrian did and immediately felt himself launch upwards in what felt like was an explosion. He cried out and swung his arms, trying to turn himself. He felt soft hands grab him and he saw Adrian floating beside him.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“You used my mark to dwell!”

“I didn’t think I could do that,” he said, feeling queasy.

Adrian softly guided him back to the ground and he thanked him. “I never thought I could do that either. I saw you drop and thought you were dead. Bull looked down and sure enough, strewn across the floorboards was a Bull, face flat and ass in the air and trousers barely high enough on his waist to cover his cheeks.

He looked at Adrian and his lip quivered. Adrian looked on in disbelief as Bull laughed at his own body limp on the floor. After a few moments he heard Adrian let out a few reserved laughs too. They floated over to their bodies. It would’ve been really awful for someone to walk in and see them like this, two deeply unconscious men strewn about the room. Bull wiped tears of laughter from his eye. “Alright. How do we wake up?” He asked. 

“I suppose just touch whatever opening you want to return through. That’s worked for me. It’s much easier when it’s your own body.”

Adrian trailed off.

“Maybe we don’t have to wake up yet.” Bull looked at him in confusion. “Do you want to see Skyhold with the eye’s of eagle?” The inquisitor asked offering his hand to Bull.

Bull stood there. He knew that he should’ve said no, to get angry that Adrian was even trying to speak to him still but something pulled him towards Adrian and clasped his hand. Adrian smiled, a beautiful, boyish smile that pulled at his heart and turned to the the balcony and ran, dragging him along. Reservations aside, Bull jumped with Adrian over the stone barrier and they fell downwards, he screamed in terror but Adrian’s warm hand found its way to his, interlocking their fingers and they angled up and glided on the open air. His screams quickly turned to laughs of joy and cheering. 

He had never felt so light in his life.

They flew in circles around the castle, looping and diving. They dove through the courtyard where they glided over the witch with the yellow eyes. She flicked her face up and twisted her face in disgust. Bull looked at Adrian who looked back and saw deep terror in his eyes. 

They sped away and Adrian led him inside, through the walls of the castle. 

“Let’s have some fun,” Adrian said.

They glided into the tavern through the window on the second floor where Sera was piling breeches into a dirty pile after pilfering through their pockets. She fished out a necklace and marveled at the fat gemstones embedded in it. She laid it on the table where she had a strange looking instrument.

“What is that?” He asked.

“No idea,” Adrian shrugged, “I think I’ve seen it used for enchantments but I didn’t know she knew how to use it.”

Sera adjusted the necklace and held the instrument above it. She blinked and started slamming the blunt side of he tool onto the necklace.

Clunk clunk clunk clunk clunk

Bull laughed and glided behind her. He traced his finger across the back of her scalp and she screamed, raising the tool like a dagger and looking for whatever touched her.

They cried tears of laughter and Bull grabbed hold of Adrian’s wrist and guided him to the bottom floor. He pointed to Krem and smiled at Adrian. Krem was seated with Maeveris, the beautiful singer he had fallen for. Adrian smiled back and grabbed his hand and they flew upward catching a glimpse of Cole at the top who gaped in amazement at what he saw. 

They flew to Cullen’s room to find him busy at work, organizing deployments. Unnoticed, his assistant, a lovely girl with curled brunette hair, fussed over the order of the room. She was organizing his papers and books and kept glancing at the templar in what was obvious interest. 

“She’s new, just came from Kirkwall” Adrian said. “She’s in love with him but he’s too busy to even notice her.”

Bull nodded and watched as the woman stepped behind the commander, and started organizing glasses of wine on the desk. He rushed to Cullen, lifted up his forearm and clotheslined the templar in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into the girl who yelped and knocked over at least three of the rare bottles of wine. 

The girl gasped and collected the shards of glass off the floor. “I am so sorry!” She cried. Cullen turned and kneeled beside her helping her pick up the pieces.

“Not at all, that was me, Bethany. I suppose I must’ve lost my balance.”

They both looked up and their eyes met and they both went silent for a moment before the girl gasped in pain, blood pooling from a cut on her finger. Cullen grabbed bandages and sponge. He quickly cleaned the wound and bound it. He smiled as he looked up and she did as well.

Bull grabbed Adrian’s shoulder. “I think we’re done here.”

They soared upwards into the sky. They stopped and stared out into the deep mountain ranges of the Frostback mountains. To the east they saw swamps, grasslands and mountains in Ferelden. To the west they saw deep forests and sprawling deserts in Orlais. 

Adrian watched in awe around them and Bull smiled, that warm feeling filling his heart once again. He floated to him and took his face into his hands and kissed him. Adrian kissed back, smiling, leaking tears of happiness.

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

And they kissed once again as they descended back to the balcony where their feet met the stone. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Hand in hand, they walked back to the two bodies of sleeping men.

“Are you ready to wake up?” Adrian asked.

...

...

“No I don’t think I’m done,” he said. Adrian looked at him in confusion.

Bull risked a lot with what he would say next, but as his cock began to twitch in excitement, he couldn’t help but to say anyway.

“I want to synchronize into your body,” Bull said.

...

...

“What?” Adrian asked.

“I want a turn to take over a body.”

...

...

Bull looked at him. It wasn’t a request, he thought to himself. He wanted a turn.

Adrian looked dumbfounded and saw Bull’s growing cock. He looked back into his eyes. “You want to, take over my body?” He asked, glancing at the sleeping form.

Bull looked too. He saw a beautiful man with an innocent face and soft lips. A beautiful ass too. “Yes.”

Adrian looked visibly scared. That was fine. He wasn’t going to rush him, but he wasn’t about give up on it either. It was, after all, fair.

They stared at each other, Bull unflinching. 

“Y-you,” Adrian stammered. “Well you’d be entitled to it,” he said shakingly. Bull nodded in agreement. “Give me a second to consider it,” he said, walking off to the balcony and pacing.

Bull sat beside his sleeping lover’s body. He brushed his hand through his soft hair and kissed his forehead. He smiled down at him, wondering what it would be like to see the world through his eyes, even for just a little while. He wanted to feel what it felt like to be beautiful and soft like this. To be of a smaller frame, delicate even. He wondered what it’d be like to not have a gut, but to have his toned abdomen. He ran a finger down his abdomen and saw it twitch in response. He wondered what it would be like to play with that beautiful ass. He rubbed his thumb across the sleeping boy’s face. He was so pretty.

Adrian came walking back into the room. Bull turned his head to face him, ready for his answer.

“Yes,” he said. “I consent. I wouldn’t trust anyone else but you in there.”

Bull smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you for trusting me, kadan.”

“Kadan?”

“Kadan,” he said, “my heart.”

“Kadan,” Adrian repeated to himself as Bull sauntered over to the sleeping body.

He was brimming with excitement. Adrian had become borderline addicted to this feeling, and he couldn’t wait to experience it. The boy laid there peacefully, beautifully waiting for a soul to fill his body. How would he do it though? His mouth was beautiful, he definitely wouldn’t mind that way, but his ass was also incredible. Adrian’s best physical feature, he thought. He looked back at Adrian. “Which ways did you possess me?”

Adrian licked his lips nervously. “Through the mouth the first time, your ass the second.”

“So you haven’t done it through your dick yet.”

Adrian went pale in the face. And Bull shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “I don’t think your dick could take my size. I don’t think your body can take my size.” 

“It doesn’t matter which entrance. Your form will contort to fit.”

... 

He sat beside him again. He watched as the lips parted as breathe rolled in and out. He grabbed hold of his jaw and eased it open. He pressed a kiss to Adrian’s lips and slid down to his pelvis, placing a thick finger to the flaccid cock. The purple light he had heard of flashed like a zap between his finger and the sleeping manhood and it bolted upwards, purple lightning bouncing through its now bulging veins.

“Fly into the air above me,” Adrian said. “Giving some distance helps you enjoy... the journey.”

Bull raised into the air, reaching the top of the room before a light tug pulled at his feet. He watched himself descend feet first towards that beautiful boy. In more seconds he would be enveloped by that body and share it. He smiled in arousal and looked up at Adrian who looked nervous but stoic. 

A warm feeling touched Bull’s toes, an overall relaxing feeling. He saw his toes and feet squeeze together to smoothly slide down the boy’s dick. It made a loud slurping sound and pulsed as more of him entered. He looked up and saw Adrian’s feet wiggling. He smiled at how cute it was. He watched as his massive thighs squeezed past the wet barrier of his urethra. He angled himself into a hunched forward position. He thought the front and back of his nether region might’ve been too swollen and large to fit, but as his balls and cock slipped past the rim, causing Adrian’s own manhood to start to spasm in response, he thought his shoulders and chest would be a literally bigger problem, but if it was magic that caused this, he was probably fine. He looked back to see his asscheeks squeeze into the bulging head. He was then up to his abdomen. He felt his gut squeeze and get pushed upwards. He frowned at the sight. “I need to get rid of this gut,” he said as it began to slip through, nearing his chest.

“No.”

“‘No’?” He asked.

“I love your gut,” Adrian said, “keep it.

“If you say so, boss.”

His pecs were now being absorbed. All that remained was his arms, stretched upwards and his head and horns which passed into his cock. He felt his arms follow and he fell into darkness. He was in the fetal position and enjoyed the feeling of a warm, wet tightness, squeezing against him. He felt his limbs jerk in different directions. He knew this was the part where he would reform to fit his new body. What he didn’t know was what was going to happen when his arms and body was too big for the outline. Bull looked on in fear as the outline began to crack as it forced his arm through. He felt an outline of Adrian’s pecs squeeze down on his own overly large pecs and felt them begin to crack. He tried to fight and to return to his fetal position but to no avail.

On the outside, Adrian watched as his body seized. He heard his body moan and gasp and saw his face twist in strain. He ran to it and watched as the muscles strained against the skin.

Bull felt his entire body struggle to fit into Adrian’s frame. He had assumed he would shrink to fit but it was clear that wasn’t going to happen. He felt the outline, squeezing tighter around him, and felt it begin to crack like glass. He had no idea what would happen when it broke but he knew he might find out in a few seconds. A wet, slick sounding slosh, and his massive arms slipped through Adrian’s smaller ones and were compacted by its outline. He felt his ass being squeezed and contoured, and his gut being pressed in by Adrian’s beautiful abdomen. 

Bull felt a pop inside of him and his eyes opened. He sat up and looked at his body. It was white and small framed. He smiled as he cupped his pecs. He stood and stumbled across to the mirror and looked in awe at his body’s beauty. Its soft face and lips, it’s lean physique, now inhabited by his massive spirit. He turned around and arched his back. He spread his cheek and laughed in joy. “Nice.” He looked down and saw Adrian’s cock bulging forward, swollen by his own manhood underneath. He slid his finger up his sweating abs, “hard to believe my gut is somewhere in there.”

Adrian watched, his own cock throbbing at Bull walking around in his body. Getting a boner from spreading his cheeks and looking at his asshole. He wondered if this meant...

“You need to wake up,” Bull said in a lighter voice. He walked over to his old body on the ground and struggled to turn him over and pull down his pants. “Your choice.”

Adrian slipped by. He knew immediately what entrance he would take. He grasped the gray cock and tapped a finger to the slit. “Good to see you, old friend,” he said, planting a kiss on the underside of the neck of the cock. He spun upwards in the air and launched himself downwards. His feet slid into the throbbing cock he had been so used to. Thighs, ass, cock and balls, all sucked in with a pop into the cock. He stopped at his shoulders and enjoyed the sight of his beautiful lover laying there in a deep sleep. He pulled himself up and let himself fall into the cock. He was in the warmness of Bull’s insides and watched with a smile on his face as his body reformed and built itself to fit him. He popped awake and immediately ran across the room to where Bull was fingering his new body’s hole. He heard Adrian’s heavy footsteps and turned just in time to be tackled to the floor. Adrian used his strong arms to hold Bull down. Bull struggled fruitlessly against his immense power and moaned as cried out in pleasure when Adrian grabbed the human’s cock, lined it up with his soft hole and lanced himself onto it. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” he said in his deep voice. He held Bull’s arms down to his side and started bouncing up and down on his cock. He found himself drooling between smiling and moaning. He felt his huge balls slapping against Bull’s chiseled torso. He started bouncing faster. Stoping every few seconds to grind his hips back and forth. 

He raised Bull’s hands and had them play with his nipples. He moaned as he bounced. Loving the feeling of his chest bouncing and having an enormous weight over Bull. He was in charge now. This was his body. And he looked down at Bull’s new body and felt a soft glow for it. It was strange to think of such things while riding the cock of his former body, but it was nice to look upon himself and feel love, the same type of love he felt for his current body. 

Adrian grunted and slammed up and down. He flexed his arms down at Bull whose face was twisting in a way that told Adrian he was about to cum. He squeezed his muscular ass and ground his hips into the smaller man’s pelvis. 

Bounce bounce bounce bounce 

“Aaahh ahh ah fuck Kadan,” Bull cried out in his smaller body. “I’m cumming.”

Adrian squeezed his ass one last time and felt hot liquid spew into him. He looked down at the qunari possessed human and rubbed his chest. He rubbed his gut and Bull saw his cock twitch. 

“You really do like my gut.”

Adrian nodded and crawled forward and placed his manhood to Bull’s lips. He engulfed him in his mouth and after a few sucks, Adrian’s own body shot its load. Bull swallowed all of it and they separated. Cuddling together on the floor. 

—*—

Adrian awoke to large arms holding him. He buried his face into the muscular chest and smiled. It was nice to have someone who knew him inside out.


	7. Withdrawals

It was the early morning. Adrian had been laying in bed longer than normal. And why not, he wondered. The breach had been torn open again and he, the Herald of Andraste, cast down Corypheus and sealed the breach permanently. They had partied. He and Bull had much sex. They synchronized many times, each time bringing them closer to the other. Who would oppose him sleeping in for once?

“He feels it, tightening, squeezing around him like a blanket that makes the wearer cold.”

Adrian yelped and shot up to see Cole standing at the foot of his bed. He dragged the blankets across his naked body.

“It’s shaking, vibrating. It’s hard to think. Picking and pulling at his thought. He thinks of her, smiling, happy and beautiful but the vibrating grows intense and he drops it.”

“Cole, what the hell are you talking about?” He drew up his blankets to hide his chest. Cole was a spirit first and foremost and a projection of a young man who died years ago, but there was still something too childlike in his eyes and he felt indecent to be in front of him naked.

“Cullen.”

“What about him? Speak clearly.”

“He hurts but doesn’t want to stop the hurt.”

“Is he suffering from his addiction?” Cole nodded. “Is he self sabotaging?” Cole nodded again. 

“I tried to help but he wouldn’t let me.”

“Alright I’ll handle it.” 

He sent Cole away, asking if he could tend to the wounded in the camps below Skyhold. He went out of his way to instruct Cole that no death was to be involved. If Cullen wasn’t wanting help, not even disclosing what the issue was, perhaps the situation called for a more subtle approach. He laid down and raised his mark. He nearly sent himself into dwelling when he realized it might’ve been a good idea to leave a note for Bull, just in case he returned from breakfast to find his lover comatose. After inking a quick note telling of his plan to spy on their military advisor, he returned to his warm bed, wrapping himself in the blankets and diving his finger into the mark. He felt his body fall off of him and he rose from the bed. He walked down the staircase and phased through the door. There was a large group of people, nobles mostly, crowding the main room of the castle. All of them likely were seeking an audience with him to congratulate him or ask for help with whatever petty issue they couldn’t figure out themselves.

He was thankful for Cassandra who was herding them out like sheep. Come to think of it, he was rather glad they couldn’t see him either, as he sauntered out the doors and down the staircase with his ass out. He walked through the tavern to see if Bull was there and was unsurprised to see him drinking with his chargers.

He climbed the stairs and crossed the battlements to Cullen’s office. Inside, he saw his assistant looking highly crestfallen as she stepped off the ladder that led to his bed. 

“Where did you go?” She asked quietly.

Adrian lifted off the ground and soared through the air. Why would Cullen have left? He flew to the bathhouse and found him in the waters. He sunk into the waters next to him. He looked remarkably unhappy and Adrian considered synchronizing with him to see if he could feel the reason. He had never synchronized with anyone but his qunari lover and to a part of him, he felt as if it would be wrong to do, but as he looked into the eyes of the sulking commander, he felt as if he needed to. Perhaps, he thought, it would be best to follow him for this one. 

It had been an hour, however, and Cullen remained seated in the large communal tub, breathing slowly and looking dour. He was sweating and shaking slightly. Maker, was he going through another withdrawal? 

Cullen suddenly lifted and turned. He stood, shook and fell, jaw meeting floor in a hard thump. He was gasping for breath and moaning. He laid his head down and went still. That was enough for Adrian. He thought of Bull and hoped he would understand why he needed to do this. 

He floated forward to the rear sticking up into the air. He pressed a finger to Cullen’s hole and the purple light shocked the man, spreading his firm glutes. He leaned forward and put his face to the opening, he soon felt the warmth of Cullen’s rim push around his head. He felt the rest of his body follow in with a loud slurp. In the outline, he felt himself stretch and readjust to fit his body. He found, with some feeling of pride, Cullen’s body to be smaller than his, if just by inches. He felt his muscles press against the inside of Cullen’s skin and he opened his eyes in his friend’s body. He sat up, dazed and in a sore state. He blinked and struggled to see straight. 

He hoped that he would leave a remnant of strength inside Cullen, a fighting spirit that guided the inquisition and himself through the last year. He forced himself back into the bath and laid back against the corner. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think about everything he had done, or at least what he knew Cullen had done. He thought about how he survived the circle in Ferelden and how that would break most people and yet he survived. He thought of the time Meredith raised a blade against him and his templars and the power he felt in defying her despite the danger. He started to feel a tightness at his lips as he smiled. It seemed as though they were not used to it. He was incredible and talented. He was also very beautiful. So handsome to the point that Adrian and Bull had fantasies of him. He started thinking of another example when he opened his eyes and saw a naked qunari floating in front of him. 

It took him to second to realize that Bull was dwelling and a longer second to realize that the big man had placed a finger below the water. Adrian felt the purple spark shock Cullen’s and he jumped. It seemed the paralyzing effect of the synchronization would not work on a body already being inhabited by another and he jumped from the bath. And ran across the room. If possible, it seemed as though Bull was more scared that he was, covering up his enlarged testicles and manhood. 

“Bull!” He cried with Cullen’s voice. “I’m already inside of him!”

“Adrian? I saw your note. I couldn’t find you. I thought I could help Cullen. He looked like he was unconscious already!”

They stood and stared at each other for a moment. Then Bull started to float towards him. “Oh Maker,” he cried, watching the towering giant struggle against the pull. 

He was awake. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

He didn’t know this could happen.

Bull strained and flipped in the air, cursing loudly to himself. “Cole!” He cried. It was no use though, Cole had been sent to the refugee camps below Skyhold. 

Adrian backed into the corner, glancing at the exit to the bathhouse, behind Bull’s naked form. He sidled against it and ran when he came close to the qunari. He had almost reached the door when his foot glided across the sudsy floor, landing with a crash. He crawled to the door and reached a hand to the nob when he felt two large hands at his thighs. He turned and saw Bull’s head, being pulled downward toward Cullen‘s genitals, hands struggling and pushing on him to get away. 

Adrian could only watch as the struggling qunari’s head was sucked into Cullen’s manhood, arms still struggling fruitlessly as his massive shoulders pushed in as well. All he could do was moan as the man was pushed past Cullen’s slit, squirming down the piping. He felt a shifting and saw Bull’s body flip onto its back, slipping his arms in, pinning them to his sides. He felt him struggle still, hands grabbing at Cullen’s thighs to slow him down. He saw that, in despite of the morbid situation he was in, that fucking cock of Bull’s piercing straight up and leaking precum. 

He felt as Cullen’s dick started to expand to bring in Bull’s gut. His pelvis passed through, pushing the aching cock downward and into him, he grunted and tears welled up as it dragged along his insides. He felt Bull’s ass slide into his cock and the legs slipped in quickly after. Cullen’s entire body was shaking and swellin. Muscles underneath the skin were unevenly growing. He watched as Cullen’s pecs bounced and popped up. He closed his eyes and he saw both he and Bull in the outline, pressed chest to chest together in the small glass like mold. They looked into each others eyes in fear and held onto each other as they both began to possess Cullen’s body. They both closed their eyes and held tight as the structure of Cullen’s body tightened. After what felt like an hour, they felt the pop and opened their eyes together in the body they both were bound to. The body was gasping for air and they felt each other inside of Cullen, somehow both holding the reigns. 

“Bull?” Cullen asked.

The templar’s neck twitched.

“Kadan?” Cullen replied.

Perhaps it would be best if we just thought to ourselves, Bull, Adrian thought. 

Good call, came a deeper voice in the templar’s mind. 

Adrian thought that maybe they had done enough for today. With any luck, Cullen would awake with enough remnants to pull through his withdrawal. But would that be enough to get back with Bethany?

Iron Bull thought maybe he could help with that, and when Adrian asked how, Bull flooded their minds with thoughts of Bethany, naked and gasping as Cullen’s cock plunged into her. He imagined the templar pounding into her with great force. More than enough to drive her over the edge in minutes. 

Adrian though, a bit bitterly, remembering that his lover was bisexual and always thought of sex, focused more on where she came from. Having to watch her brother die as they escaped from Lothering, being carted off to an abusive circle and being forbidden from attending her mother’s funeral. She had been through a lot and deserved someone to take care of her and to protect her.

Bull thought the same of Adrian and he felt a glow in his heart as he shifting in Cullen’s body, chest grinding against Bull’s within. He kissed the qunarin as Cullen stared on like a tranquil. 

They had to have done enough at this point. Lust, love, happiness and more than enough strength to carry Cullen through his episode. 

But how would they escape?

Adrian thought it would be impossible for them to fall asleep as two minds would distract each other with drifting, sleepy thoughts. Adrian looked down at Cullen’s slowly waking manhood. He scolded the qunari who laughed sheepishly.

“He’s beautiful, Kadan. I can’t help it.”

There was something to that, the inquisitor thought. He wondered if they could release themselves from his body by ejaculation. It would be best for Bull to angle himself into the cock and balls of the commander. 

With great effort of shifting and spasming and bulging of body parts, Cullen’s balls swelled larger than Bull’s own. Adrian sat down and started to stroke. He cupped Cullen’s pec and tweaked his nipples. Neither were very sensitive unfortunately so he asked Bull to grind against his prostate and gaped immediately at the feeling. 

He stroked and and moaned, feeling Bull inside him pushing at his prostate. It wasn’t long before he felt Cullen’s body come undone. It was clear it had been years since his last sexual encounter. He cried out in the templar’s voice and he felt his balls squeeze and a large lump push through his cock. With a wet explosion, Bull slid out of him, covered in Cullen’s cum. His balls shrunk back to their original size and he stood.

He walked to where Cullen’s clothes were as Bull floated beside him. 

“Go get back into your body, Bull. I’ll bring Cullen to our room.” He slipped on his clothes as Bull launched out of the room and ran outside and up the stairs. 

He arrived back in his room and found Bull lazily floating around, Bull, body sleeping face down on the floor. He looked and noticed that all entrances were blocked off by the floor or clothes. He ran up, pulled the qunari’s pants down the curve of his rear and watched as Bull dove headfirst into his body’s ass and lift himself up. Adrian sat on the bed and pressed Cullen’s finger into the mark, freeing himself from Cullen’s form and diving back into his own.

Both Adrian and Bull carried Cullen downstairs to his office where Bethany cried out as they entered.

“What happened to him?” She asked

“He had an episode,” Adrian answered.

“I think he’d really like it if you’d stay by his side till he woke up,” Bull said with a sly smile, handing the still wet templar to her. She nodded and took him away.

The couple smiled at each other and sauntered back to their room. 

“We’re fucking idiots,” Adrian said.

“Yep,” Bull agreed, throwing his arm around Adrian’s shoulder.


	8. The Riding Bull

It had been a year since the breach had been finally sealed. With the world seemingly fixed, Skyhold felt quiet and at peace. Except for in Adrian’s room where he found himself bound by the wrists with two sets of rope. He and Bull had been having sex every day, trying something new each time. Ropes, body swap, waking synchronizing and masturbation, if it could be named it was done— except for when Bull suggested Dorian join for a night of fun. Adrian did not talk to him for the rest of the day.

“You’re not breaking out of this, kadan,” Bull said, standing stark naked above Adrian’s head. He squatted down and buried his boyfriend’s face between his cheeks, flexing them and squeezing him into it. He rode it, sighing and tweaking his nipples. It felt so good, warm tongue tickling him. His cock bounced up and down as he rode Adrian’s tongue.

It hadn’t been long before Bull flipped and lined his hole of Adrian’s cock and slammed down on it, eliciting a yelp from him. He smiled and watched the human squirm against his bindings as his dick slipped in and out of the much bigger man. 

Adrian felt each blow from Bull’s heavy body slamming down on him. Each time pushing his pelvis down into his bed which was surely on its way to be broken with how they went on. It was nice to feel his cock out in the cold breeze, slick and wet before being forced back into the hot guts of the qunari. He was moaning and gasping. It felt too good. He hated not being able to move.

“Look at me, kadan,” Bull cooed softly. Through teary eyes, he saw Bull’s heavy lidded eye gazing down at him in smug satisfaction.

Pop, squish, slap

He looked at his lips, both sides pulled into a mischievous smirk.

Pop, slap slap

Pecs bouncing up and down with each pump.

“Aaah ah fuck.”

Big gray feet were planted alongside his hips, the toes curling as Adrian’s cock grinded against his prostate.

“Do you feel good, kadan?”

Adrian’s legs buckled and squirmed and Bull’s large hands grabbed them, pinning them down.

“Fuck. Bull. I’m not gonna last.”

Bull quickened. Adrian could only watch as his cock was devoured by his ass, imagining it pulsating and throbbing somewhere deep behind the jiggling gut.

Slap slap slap slap slap

A warm wave of blood courses through him. His body was preparing to breed. His eyes rolled and he felt himself blush. He took a breath in.

Bull’s cock and balls slapped upwards and downwards, continually exposing and hiding Adrian’s cock, buried to the hilt into a hole between his glutes.

He looked up and saw Bull. He looked down at him with a pleased smile. He knew it was time. The qunari pushed his legs under Adrian’s hips and pulled him upwards into him, squeezing his butt cheeks and hole on Adrian. 

Adrian cried and pulled against his bindings as his body shot cum directly into Bull’s gut. 

Pulse

Pulse

Pulse

Pulse

Pulse...

Throb

Throb

Twitch

“Think you got me pregnant that time, boss,” Bull said with a laugh. He reached out and slid his hands down Adrian’s sides.

Bull leaned forward and kissed Adrian. “I love you,” Adrian said softly against his lips.

“I love you too.”


	9. A New Type of Bondage

There was nothing that could amount to the feeling Adrian had felt in that moment. 

Outside the Winter Palace, under a red tree, his friends gathered and watched as Iron Bull slipped a metal band onto his finger. He felt a tear roll down his eye and when he looked at Bull, he saw the same. Surely something that would never have happened without leaving remnants of more sensitive emotions in his body. 

“I now pronounce you married,” Revered Mother Giselle said.

They kissed and their friends cheered and laughed. Empress Celene clapped politely. Vivienne allowed a pleasant smile show, Cassandra cried and threatened to strangle Varric for laughing. Josephine, Lace Harding and Dagna were all a sobbing mess and Cole muttered something about seeing someone from the inside. Blackwall hushed him as Sera cheered something incomprehensible as usual. Cullen clapped loudly, laughing and smiling as Bethany, pregnant with her second child beside him did they same. Amell had appeared not too long before, discovered pursuing the architect by her newly Divine Victoria who stood by her. Isabela attended in Garrett Hawke’s stead. She drank heavily and cheered. Finally, Adrian’s mother emerged from the crowd, smiling as proudly as she had ever. They walked from the gazebo and she received them both in a hug. 

They partied and cheered and celebrated. 

Before the party had ended, Bull had torn the bottom of Adrian’s suit and had forced himself to hilt within his husband. Up against the wall they moved, bouncing upward and sliding downward, mouths connected, tongues dancing. Iron Bull came within him and they stayed there. Not letting the other go, mouth never separating.

Married. Legitimized.


	10. Inside Out

Adrian leaned into the muscular arm wrapped around him. Tears had stained his face and he was exhausted. In some way, he felt like he was finally free— a boon given to him with the loss of his arm and his anchor. Solas was the Dread Wolf and the blessing from Andraste was a cursed wound from an ancient elven relic he owned. 

But it was gone. Everything was gone.

Except for Bull, he thought as his lover pulled him close. Adrian had cried his tears, accepted his loss of limb and resigned as Inquisitor, leaving it in the capable hands of Divine Victoria. 

His friends had started to leave. Cole disappeared into the fade, fixing someone else’s problems he didn’t doubt. Cassandra became Lord Seeker and vowed to run her organization as a complement to the inquisition. Blackwall left for the Anderfels to join the wardens officially and Sera dropped off the face of the earth a few days before, not before leaving a pile of mismatched and scratchy breeches. Varric went back to Kirkwall to rule or whatever a viscount could do in that city. Vivienne seemed to have pursued the sunburst throne but when she failed to grasp it, she left to create her own college of magi, a sort of nobility within the world of magic and Dorian?

Well who gave a fuck about him?

He buried his face into Bull’s chest and he felt his husband lean into him. Their days of wild fun and synchronizing had come to an immediate end after the mark began to consume him. Bull, however, stuck by him and carried him through it all. Adrian knew he could never duel again and if he ever was in danger, he would need to rely on Bull completely. 

Bull didn’t mind though. He didn’t know if it had been remnants from their many synchronizations— jumping between their bodies for sexual fun or dominance or just out of boredom, but Bull stayed. 

“Thank you for staying with me,” he murmured into his pec.

“I’ll always be with you, kadan.” He gave Adrian’s shoulder a squeeze and tears of happiness and gratitude trickled down his face.

It was nice to have someone see you from the inside out.


	11. “WTF Did I Just Read”

I didn’t think I would be writing a message to you guys but I was surprised by gaining 300+ hits and so I guess I just wanted to give you guys context for this weird piece of fanfiction. 

If you don’t give a shit feel free to bounce.

To start off with, this story was conceptualized from a perverse dream I had in which I was forced to possess the body of a friend of mine. It was someone I had found very attractive and I enjoyed the dream despite also being horrified that I did that to my friend and I think it’s because I felt attractive as him. It was also a weird feeling to be around him afterwards. It was like a thought I couldn’t get rid of and I felt aroused and disgusted. That was the only time I’ve ever had a dream like that.

From that point onward, I had a strange aversion to any possession in media, being weirdly angered by it. It’s a weird feeling I can’t explain. It somehow made me angry and aroused at the same time. 

Also, I would usually never explain the more subtle parts of a story I’ve written but I thought maybe you were distracted by some *other aspects* of the story so here’s me telling you why it’s called “In the Moonlight”. 

The darkness is meant to represent self oppression and loathing as Adrian hates himself. He loathes himself for not being good enough, masculine enough or muscular enough. The catalyst is always Iron Bull in the moonlight and as I read it back I thought maybe I kinda tried to hard to connect him as Adrian’s “Light in darkness” (dramatic right) figure and after Adrian feels Bull’s affection for him, the story then proceeds to be set during the daytime.

Not much more than that. It started off as a kink smut fic that was meant to be a sort of exorcism for my weird feelings and I sort of just followed it through to the end of the Inquisitor’s journey.

That’s it really. I just wanted to leave an afterthought to anyone who braved this story and maybe have them understand the context. Thank you for reading!


End file.
